Why is inter ours? dont say me to is love
by TheVampireQueenNight
Summary: Todo empieza con la independencia, traiciones, engaños, mentiras ,secretos... El inicio de una nueva nacion y todo lo que esto implica, otro lado de la historia que no conocias acerca de esta nacion
1. Chapter 1

UsaMex Why is it inter ours? dont say me to is love!

Ahí estaba, no era la primera vez que me tenia acorralada,de hecho tampoco seria la ultima, pero ya no se si es lo mismo...

Es curioso que lo conocí poco después de mi independencia, al único que conocía era a Antonio...

-Maria estas loca, yo soy tu hermano No me hagas esto!- Decía Antonio, el gran Imperio Español

-Yo tampoco quería hacer esto Pero no por mi aprecio hacia ti tiene que sufrir mi pueblo!-Dijo Maria la nación Mexicana

-Pero sin esclavos no habrá quien realize el trabajo duro- Respondió de forma arrogante el español

-No seas arrogante! mi pueblo esta harto de tus injusticias Ya no lo tolerare!-Dijo con firmeza la mexicana

-Sin mi nunca hubieran aprendido a hacer el trabajo, ni siquiera a vestirse de manera decente-Espeto el español

-Lo se , y te estoy agradecida, pero estas metiendo las narices en asuntos que no te importan y no he tomado en cuenta que por tu culpa y de tu maldito Hernan Cortes la gran Imperio Azteca desapareció Y ella no te hizo nada! inclusive te trajo oro y los trato como dioses! Y así le pagas!- lo ultimo lo dijo con gran rencor

-Eso no te incumbe Maria- Lo dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si le trajera recuerdos un tanto dolorosos

-Se que me aprecias, eres mi Onni-Chan pero ya he crecido y soy completamente capaz de manejar como se gobernara mi pais...-Respondió la mexicana con firmeza pero a la vez con cierta tristeza

-Maria... no,no puedo dejarte te necesito, eres mi Nueva España-Declaro el español

-Que tristeza,entonces no me dejas opción entonces pelearé por mi libertad! aunque me cueste la vida! Y de ahora en adelante mi nombre es México -Espeto finalmente la mexicana

Así comenzó la guerra de independencia de México, con el grito en Dolores todos los mexicanos se levantaron en armas en contra del virrey Fernando VII y aunque murieran y exhibieran los cuerpos de los protestante Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, Jose Maria Morelos y Pavón, entre otros los mexicanos nunca se detuvieron.

Tardaron 11 años en consumar su independencia pero al final e cuentas todo valió la pena,se corono al emperador Agustin de Iturbide, pero no fue muy propero su imperio de manera que en 1823 se exigio una republica y de perdieron los territorios de Guatemala, Belice y Honduras, despues se proclamo al general Guadalupe Victoria como Presidente de México con la entrada del ejercito trigarante, y al fin los esclavos quedaron libres y un país libre de desprecio por los españoles fue renaciendo, pero nadie dijo que seria sencillo...

...

-América!

-Si! superior-Contestó la nación ahora independiente de los Estados Unidos de América

-Nos han informado que el país vecino del sur se ha independizado de España..

-Que es lo que quiere que haga superior?-Contesto el americano

-Quiero que establezcas relaciones con el vecino del sur, que te hagas su amigo, para así poder comerciar con el-Dijo el superior de América

-Pero no lo conozco... que tal si es hostil y esta armado?

-Ah tienes miedo? bueno NO ME IMPORTA Vas a ir quieras o no - Dijo así el superior

Que haré? En realidad no conozco a ese, no se si pueda socializar que tal si me apunta con un arma en la cabeza?

TENGO MIEDO!, pero no puedo desobedecer a mi superior; porque siempre que mi superior me habla se trata de misiones desagradables...- se decía a si mismo la nación americana

...

-Guadalupe Victoria!- Espeto la nación mexicana

-Si Maria?- Dijo con debido respeto el presidente hacia la nación

-Necesito que se reconstruyan las siguientes ciudades-Y entregándole una lista dio a conocer su mandato

-Pero eso costara mucho dinero, acabamos de salir de la guerra, no tenemos dinero

-Mira querido..-Empezó a hablar la nación y el presidente se asusto porque sabia que por algo nunca la cuestionaba

-Estoy consiente de que ahora estamos en quiebra, pero eso no es obstáculo, sabes porque?-Dijo la mexicana

-P-porque?- Dijo nervioso el presidente

Entonces Maria lo tomo por la camisa alzándolo a su mirada

-Porque tenemos A-G-R-I-C-U-L-T-U-R-A entiendes? eso tu ya lo sabes debes producir a grandes escalas para poder comerciar y exportar a los demás países y sustentarnos entendido? quiero que todo lo que podamos producir aprovechalo y hazlo todo a grandes escalas-Dijo con seriedad y con autoridad dándole a entender que todo se debe hacer al pie de la letra

-P-pero...- Dijo casi temblando el presidente -No tenemos con quien comerciar..-

-Tu solamente haz lo que te digo, de lo demás yo me encargo-Dijo así la nación pensando en la bronca en que se había metido...

...

-Ah... creo que solo quedamos tu y yo Romano-Dijo el español

-Eres un idiota ya perdiste a Nueva España- Respondió romano la parte sur de la nación italiana

-Ya no se llama Nueva España, ahora se llama México- Respondió desilusionado el español

-Ah,-dijo el italiano con cierta envidia, pues casi siempre estaba ocupado con ella porque era su primer conquista

-Me hubiera gustado dejarla ir fácilmente, pero no pude después de lo que paso con el Imperio Azteca-Dijo con recelo el español


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Así que eres tu ...

-Con una chingada...- Espeto furiosa la nación mexicana

-No tengo con quien negociar,estoy en quiebra, mi país esta en ruinas y para colmo la producción esta detenida, me sorprende que siga con vida...Estoy sola, incomunicada con el mundo...-Luego se puso a pensar detenidamente

-La Frontera!-Espeto nuevamente

Cuando una nación depende de un país poderoso, en este caso España,es como la regla de oro decir "Mi territorio"por lo que es menos propenso a ser invadido, pero al independizarse esta completamente solo, sin aliados en caso de invasión, totalmente expuesto...

...

-Señor, esta seguro de que debo ir ahora mismo?- Dijo el americano

-Que pregunta mas absurda América, te lo explicaré de la manera mas sencilla...- Esto se pondría feo

-En este momento "México" esta totalmente solo ante cualquier ataque, no tiene amigos y mucho menos con quien comerciar...-En ese momento Alfred empezó a temer por lo que venia a continuación de manera que considero el hecho de alejarse un poco

-Si tu vas y te haces su amigo, podrá comerciar y nosotros saldremos ganando..-Ahora si era aterrador

-P-pero Como haré eso?- No debió decir eso,se sentencio a si mismo

-CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME IMPORTA! DA LO MISMO SI TE TIENES QUE ACOSTAR CON EL!SOLO HAZLO!-Grito de esta manera el superior de ese entonces

-S-Si señor!-Respondió el americano y salio corriendo de la oficina de su superior

Y de esta manera el americano se vio obligado a ir hacia el país vecino, en realidad no lo conocía, temía que fuera una persona parecida a Ivan ese ruso es aterrador, pero seria peor si fuera como Francis, podría querer sus partes vitales... que miedo

Ya en la frontera le temblaban las piernas al pobre estadounidense, pensando que apenas toque territorio mexicano lo iban a emboscar y a fusilar como a tantos de los que ha oido y nunca ha vuelto a saber...

-Bien,..Aquí voy...No pasa nada...Solo iré a negociar...A QUIEN ENGAÑO TENGO MIEDO!-Dijo gritando de miedo el americano pero antes de correr atrás alguien lo detuvo

-NO ME ASESINES MÉXICO PIEDAD!-Dijo muerto de miedo el americano sin siquiera voltear a ver a quien lo detuvo

-Vaya, mas cobarde no podrías ser-Dijo el superior de el estadounidense

-S-Superior, que hace aquí?-Dijo apenado el estadounidense

-Viendo que cumplieras mis ordenes, al parecer ni siquiera eso puedes hacer, que decepción-Dijo el superior

-S-superior, ah... perdoneme lo haré esta vez..-Contesto apenado la nación americana

-Que así sea, no me decepciones-dijo el superior retirándose de ahi

-Ahora estoy en territorio desconocido,me sorprende que no haya nadie vigilando la frontera, pero...Que tal si esto es una trampa?-Dijo el americano volteando a ver hacia todos lados,pero no logro divisar a nadie, estaba completamente solo

-*Anotando en un libro* (Querido diario, estoy en territorio mexicano,mejicano,ah no se como se pronuncie,al parecer este tipo tiene aun en ruinas parte de su territorio,pero no se si me lleve bien con el tipo...) Que es esto-Y levantando lo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo diviso no muy lejos lo que parecía ser una aldea

-Pero que rayos..-dijo al ver que una niña de aspecto moreno y de ojos negros gritaba a toda la aldea en un idioma que no comprendía(Extraño,un extraño en la aldea) y de repente todos los chichimecas de esa región empezaron a seguir al extraño por lo que este no dudo y ser hecho a correr

-WHO TO FUCK!-Gritaba el americano casi sin aliento pues todo un pueblo indio lo seguía.

A lo lejos se lograba observar un bosque, sin dudarlo se adentro ahí y se trepo a un árbol ,solo observando como iban los indios buscando entre los arbustos, lo curioso es que ni siquiera se les ocurrió que podría trepar hasta la copa de un árbol, que suertudo el americano. Pasaron algunas horas antes de que los indios se fueran por completo de ahí por lo que decidió bajar

-Ahh... de la que me salve...-Dijo con cierto tono de alivio el americano, pero al bajar no le fue tan bien

-Auch!...maldita rama!-Mal diciendo a la rama por la que se había caído , se paro con cuidado.

-No, No me puedo parar...Tengo hambre...mmmm...Ah! ya se! Chocolate!-Y de su traje saco una enorme barra de chocolate, pero lo soprendente no era que trajera comida, si no que la barra no se hubiera derretido

Y de esa manera se dedico a degustar el delicioso chocolate que llevaba consigo, mas tarde le llego el sueño

...

-Idiota! haz me el desayuno!- Decía Romano el pequeño sureño italiano

-*Tosiendo sangre* Romano, no tienes que saltarme encima

-Entonces ya parate! maldicion-Ese pequeño niño en verdad era una molestia

-Si Romano ya voy-Decía con una gran sonrisa el Imperio Español, aunque no se sintiera de la misma manera

-Ya olvidala! es una malagradecida-Dijo furioso el pequeño italiano

-Lo siento, es que todo paso tan rápido...aparte tu no eres tan agradecido verdad?-Dijo esbozando nuevamente su sonrisa

-Callate, idiota-Dijo sonrojado el italiano

-De todos modos no eres tan malo, no entiendo porque se quiso independizar de ti-Dijo sonrojado el pequeño

-Gracias por tu esfuerzo por hacerme sentir mejor pero aun no entiendes Romano, cuando crezcas tal vez incluso tu lo consideres como la mejor opción-Dijo el sonriente Antonio

-Yo? hacerte sentir mejor? estas loco! ... Maldicion-Dijo sonrojado el sureño

-Vamos Romano, en el fondo se que me quieres mucho, solo que eres tan Tsundere como ese Inglaterra-Dijo el español burlándose del italiano

-Claro que no! no seas idiota!-Replico el pequeño sureño

-Algún día me tendrás aprecio Te lo aseguro!-Afirmo el Imperio Español

-Quiero desayunar! maldicion!-Replico el italiano

-Ya,ya te haré pasta bien?-Dijo para que parara de llorar

-Es lo único que sabes hacer idiota!-Dijo irritado el pequeño

-Se hacer muchas cosas, otra cosa muy diferente es que te guste-Afirmo el español

-Ya deja de llevarme la contraria y hazme la pasta!

-Si ya voy, que niño este-Dijo el español

...

-*Revisando pistola*-Que dia, ni siquiera se ofrecieron a llevarme de perdidos hasta S.L.P., ya ni joden *Crujir,Crujir* Que fue eso?-Dijo poniéndose alerta y sacando su pistola

-*Abrir arbustos* Aja!, eh?- Dijo extrañada pues encontró a una persona de tez blanca y cabellos rubios, claro que había gente así en su país pero este no parecía ser de ahí

-A ver que tenemos aquí...-Dijo así inspeccionando las pertenencias del estadounidense

-Pero que..?-Dijo el americano apenas despertando de su sueno

-Quien eres y que haces aquí?-Dijo con voz firme y autoritaria la nación mexicana

-Y-yo soy...ah -Y cayo desmayado del susto

-Que tipo de lo mas raro, ni modo me lo tendré que llevar al zócalo...pero en que? ah ya se ...Kira!-Grito la nación y a lo lejos se pudo percibir a un jaguar hembra que venia directo hacia Maria

-Kira...*cayendo al piso* Bonita en donde te habías metido?*Lamer, Lamer* ah bonita necesito que me ayudes bonita, tengo que ir al zócalo para inspeccionar a este intruso, se me hace que viene de "Gringolandia" y necesito que nos lleves

*Gruñir Gruñir*

-Tranquila bonita, si no me sirve te lo doy, pero ahora lo necesito, tal vez sea importante, me ayudas?

*Lamer Lamer*

-Eso bonita, ayudame a subirlo

Y así emprendieron su viaje hasta el Zócalo en la Cuidad de México y ahora me preguntaran Como rayos puede un jaguar resistir el peso de 2 personas en un viaje de mas de1000 km? La respuesta es muy sencilla, Kira no es un jaguar común, al igual que Maria ella representa en general a los jaguares de manera que es mas grande que uno común, del tamaño de un caballo así que es mas resistente

-Que?...Donde estoy?-Se preguntaba el americano sin recibir respuesta alguna

-Primero responde Quien eres y que haces aquí?-Dijo un voz que nunca había oído en su vida


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 Asimilando el cambio

Ahí estaba justo frente a el una figura humana que no podía distinguir, si huía hacia atrás se encontraría con un jaguar que por la expresión de su cara no dudaría en atacarlo

-Y-Yo soy...-Dijo casi desmayándose otra vez

-Yo soy América-Dijo esta vez con mas valor

... un silencio lleno aquel cuarto

-Tu nombre-Dijo la nación mexicana

-Alfred F. Jones- Contesto el americano

-Bien "Alfred" Que chingados haces aquí gringo?-Dijo Maria jalando por el cuello a Alfred

-Yo vine a hablar con México así que si me disculpas debo hablar con ese tipo-Contesto el americano

-Para que?-Dijo la nación para saber lo que vendría a continuación

-Eso no te incumbe soldado, ahora debo hablar con México-Contesto de manera altanera el estadounidense

-Lo estas haciendo-Contesto finalmente Maria mostrando su rostro

-No... eso es imposible -Contesto el rubio de ojos azules quedándose completamente atónito

-Sabes...-Decía la ojirroja sirviendo una copa de vino

-Sabia que los gringos son racistas, pero hoy has alcanzado un nuevo extremo acerca de mi-Esto se pondrá feo

-A ver gringito, porque es imposible que yo México sea una mujer, Acaso no es Bélgica una?- Contesto la nación molesta por la falta enorme de respeto que había recibido por parte del ojiazul

-Es que... me impresiona que un pais bajo el control de Antonio se haya independizado- Dijo tratando de remediar su metida de pata

-Ah...-Se sonrojó un poco

-Y que es lo que quieres?- Dijo la castaña

-Negociar, por lo que he visto, no tienes con quien exportar e importar producción y pensé que yo podría ser tu.-dijo sin terminar el rubio

-Amigo?-Respondió de manera altanera la mexicana, pero sabia que esto le convenía

-Bien, voy a exportar contigo, esto beneficiara a ambos países-Dijo haciéndose del rogar la ojirroja castaña

-Gracias Gracias por cierto, Cual es tu nombre? si no te molesta...-Dijo lo ultimo con un poco mas de respeto y sobretodo miedo

-Maria de la Luz Fernández

-Un gusto, perdona si fui descortés con usted...-pero no lo dejo terminar

-Mira Gringito el hecho de que yo sea mujer no quiere decir que me tengas que tratar como si me fueras a cortejar, soy una nación y me tienes que tratar como tal entendido?-Dijo la altanera y rebelde de Maria

-S-si si ok-Dijo el americano esbozando una sonrisa

-Ya puedes retirarte-Dijo así la mexicana

-Pero.. es que...-Dijo el americano cuando Maria lo interrumpió

-Que mas quieres?-Dijo esperando que no le pidiera territorio

-Es que quería conocer el lugar, ya sabes tengo que conocer con quien voy a negociar

-Ah, Esta bien-Dijo Maria esbozando una sonrisa leve, alguien por fin quería saber acerca de su historia

...

Mientras tanto en Europa

-Querido Shinsei Roma...-Escribía Chibitalia una carta hacia su amado Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico

-Estoy en el año de 1824, no te he visto desde hace 18 años, últimamente me he sentido sola, las noches se me hacen eternas desde que te fuiste, nadie duerme al lado mio, esta cama es muy grande, cada noche que pasa la sueño contigo, esperando que regreses, vaya corriendo hacia ti y que tus labios y los mios se junten en un beso por tanto tiempo que haz estado en la guerra, recuerdas lo que me dijiste, que no importara el tiempo que pase que yo soy lo mas importante en este mundo? esas palabras nunca las podre sacar de mi cabeza, asi que querido Shinsei Roma, no te lastimes y por favor regresa lo mas pronto posible a casa

Te quiere

Italia

-Chibitalia que estas haciendo-Decía la húngara de ojos verdes

-Nada Nii-San solo escribía a Shinsei Roma-Decía Chibitalia esbozando una sonrisa tratando de esconder las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

-Chibitalia... ya sabes que no me gusta verte triste...-Decía la castaña

-Lo se Nii-San pero no puedo sacarlo de mi mente no se yo...-Y fue interrumpido por la ojiverde

-Lo amas-Dijo la ojiverde

-Si, y no se como podría seguir si le pasara algo, no me contesta las cartas pero se que las recibe, lo se-Contesto Chibitalia a punto de llorar

-Vamos Italia no llores,ya es tarde ven, vamos a cenar pasta si?-Decía la húngara tratando de levantarle los ánimos a Italia

-Si Nii-San vamos- Dijo limpiándose las lágrimas dispuesta a comer algo

...

-Lukas ,Lukas! -Gritaba el danés corriendo hacia el noruego

-Que quieres Mathias...-Decía el noruego con cara de decepción, pensó que esta vez no lo alcanzaría, no fue así

-Nada solo ver a quien mas quiero-Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Idiota-Dijo el de ojos violeta golpeando al ojiazul

-Por que eres así Lukas? porque no dejas que te quiera

-Ni siquiera sabes si soy gay o si me interesan los hombres y por mas que te digo que te vayas que eres un estupido ignorante, siempre vuelves- Respondió el rubio platinado

-No me importa que tengas a alguien haré que me ames a final de cuentas-Respondió muy seguro de si mismo el danés

-Tu nunca cambias verdad?

-Tu sabes que no-Esbozando una sonrisa volvió a besar al noruego recibiendo nuevamente un golpe, que ciego es el amor no?

...

-Bien, estamos en las ruinas del Imperio Azteca, la cuidad de Tenochtitlan- Dijo la mexicana con un poco de alegria

-Maria, Tu conociste al Imperio Azteca?-Pregunto el americano por pura curiosidad

-Quetzaly, ese era su nombre, recuerdo su sonrisa, yo tenia como 1 año...-Decía un poco triste

-Nunca la llegue a conocer bien, fue entonces cuando en plena guerra ella desapareció, solo vi como Antonio la miraba y luego me crió como su hermana menor... pero... ella no tenia por que desaparecer...-Y empezó a sollozar un poco

-Lo siento, no debi preguntar...-Respondió el ojiazul

-No te preocupes, suele pasar en las conquistas, como con la gente nativa de tu país...-Respondió la mexicana

-Bueno, yo solo recuerdo a una mujer de tez morena y unos hermosos ojos azules,al momento de que Iggy llego su ejercito empezó a matar a los que eran como ella, es curioso, yo era de ellos y no me parecía en absoluto...-Dijo el americano

-De alguna manera somos iguales Alfred, solo que no se creo que aveces es bueno estar solo...-Dijo la mexicana como si tuviera rencor con algo

-No digas eso, por algo se formaron las aldeas, las ciudades,las naciones,nosotros, porque estando unidos...-No término de hablar cuando la mexicana la interrumpió

-Se avanza...-Dijo en voz baja la nación mexicana

-Exacto, oye tu sabes que cuentas conmigo por algo somos amigos-Dijo sonriente el rubio

-Amigos...en-serio?-Dijo un poco sonrojada

-Por supuesto que si, se que has estado sola siempre pero ya no, ahora me tienes a mi...-Trato de darle un abrazo pero ella se alejo

-Ya es tarde, como no puedes ir hasta tu casa, puedes quedarte en la mía-Dijo tratando de ser cortes

-Claro,Claro, En tu casa verdad?-Dijo con una sonrisita

-No te hagas ilusiones, tengo muchos cuartos de huéspedes

-No no es eso... Olvidalo-Dijo siguiéndola hasta la casa

-Puedes poner tus cosas en el armario y descansar en esta habitación, si necesitas algo puedes decirle con too gusto a mis sirvientas

-No se supone que te independizaste por esclavitud?-Dijo el americano haciendo referencia a sus sirvientas

-Ellas son libres, trabajan aquí cierto tiempo para que se les de dinero y en algunas ocasiones que se les alimente y a sus hijos, no son obligadas es su voluntad, y tu no te quedas atrás, todavía tienes a africanos como esclavos, no me lo niegues-Lo ultimo lo dijo para echarle en cara lo de la independencia

-Bueno, es que los necesito-Dijo el americano aunque sonara un poco egoísta

-Si no los liberas podrías causar una guerra-Le aconsejo la mexicana de ojos rojos

-No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control, oye hablando de territorios emm...

-Que?-Dijo la mexicana

-No se si podrías abrir paso a Texas para que mi gente pueda vivir allí...Te lo pagare luego!-Dijo nervioso el ojiazul

-Mm esta bien pero no quiero que discriminen a los mios-Le condiciono la mexicana

...

-*Pensando* Ese tal Alfred no es tan malo como yo creia, creo que somos muy parecidos, pero no se si se este aprovechando de nuestra "Amistad", enserio que no entiendo ese concepto, todo ha cambiado tanto en solo 14 años...me pregunto como estara Antonio


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de la autora: Hola guapuras ! :3 Pensaron que ya me había olvidado del fic verdad? Pues No! claro que no, pero tuve exámenes y no es por exagerar pero presente toda la semana sin contar que me enferme y pase unas penurias con un amigo y esta enojado conmigo :( no me dan ideas de que hacer para que me perdone en sus reviews? Bueno aquí va el capi!

...

Capítulo 4

-Romano! ya esta la cena!- Grito Antonio para que la pequeña nación bajara a cenar

-Ya voy Idiota- Dijo el pequeño pero arrogante italiano

-Romano,que bueno que has bajado-Decía alegremente el ojiverde sin perder su sentido del humor

-No te entiendo, como puedes estar feliz después de que esa malagradecida se independizara de ti-Dijo el italiano

-Pues no debo enojarme, si no me duele el estomago como a Japón-Dijo el español

-No es por que me importe pero,Como la encontraste?Idiota-Dijo con curiosidad el menor

-Bueno, no encontré a Maria, encontré a Quetzaly-Dijo cabizbajo el imperio

-Y quien es Quetzaly?-Pregunto con curiosidad la pequeña nación

-Bueno, era mejor conocida como "El Imperio Azteca"-

*Flash Back*

-Reina Isabel!-Espeto uno de los guardias

-Si?-

-El genovés Cristóbal Colon ha regresado de su viaje

-Que pase- Ordeno la reina Isabel de Castilla

-Majestad, como sabrá me he encaminado a realizar este viaje para poder encontrar nuevas rutas de comercio con la India, pero mis sospechas indican que posiblemente he llegado a Japón

-Japón dice usted?- Respondió desconcertada la reina

-Si, supongo,pues los habitantes de las tierras en las que desembarque hablan un idioma muy raro,oiga a la prisionera, Traigan a la prisionera!-Exclamo el genovés e hizo que trajeran a la prisionera

-Xoxotl!*-Espetaba la indígena de nombre Malinche

-Lo ve mi reina?el idioma es muy raro y sin embargo no visten de una manera,digamos apropiada-Afirmo el genovés

-Buenos días,Que hay de nuevo?-Decía la nación de ojos verdes con completa seguridad

-España-Dijo el genovés arrodillándose a contemplar a la nación, no muchos tienen el honor de poder hacerlo

-No tienes porque arrodillarte, esta bien,ahora si no les molesta ,Pueden decirme quien es ella?-Dijo el imperio refiriéndose a Malinche

-Una japonesa que encontré en mi búsqueda de nuevas rutas de comercio- Respondió el genovés

-Perdone por la corrección pero ella no es japonesa, conozco el idioma de los japoneses y estoy 100% seguro de que ella no lo es- Aseguro Antonio

-Entonces?- Dijo desconcertado el genovés

-Creo que has encontrado un nuevo continente-Dijo así el Imperio

En 1521 Antonio junto con Hernan Cortes y otros marineros fueron en camino hacia el nuevo continente denominado América en busca del poder de poder colonizar a los nativos de esas tierras, y sin embargo, no se podía esclavizar a los pobladores de esas tierras por mandato de la reina

-Bien, hemos llegado- Decía ansiosa la nación por la llegada al nuevo continente

-Si Antonio... Es momento de poner orden-Dijo arrogantemente el capitán Hernan Cortes

-Tranquilo, recuerda que se tiene que hablar primero,y si se reusan entonces si aplicamos la fuerza,pero todo por las buenas es mejor-Decía la nación siempre optimista

-Entendido señor- Respondió el capitán aquel

*Fin del Flash Back*

-Los huevos!-Espeto preocupado el imperio porque se estaba quemando su propio desayuno

-Oye idiota no me terminaste de contar la historia-Dijo enfufuruñado el menor

-Romano, que tal si te cuento en otra ocasión? ya queme mi desayuno por culpa de eso- Dijo apenado el ojiverde

-Esta bien, Pero me vas a contar luego!si no vas a ver-Contesto enojado el italiano aunque se veía de manera tierna

-Esta bien Romano, lo que tu digas-Dijo el español esbozando esa típica sonrisa que le alegraba el día a la gente, a pesar de que se tuviera que Dignar a comer su desayuno quemado

...

-Lukas! Lukas!-Gritaba el danés con una sonrisa corriendo hacia el noruego

-Ahora que quieres Mathias?-Respondió desganado el rubio platinado, al parecer esa era la rutina de siempre,salir de clases, que Mathias corra hacia el justo en la esquina, que lo abrazara y besara sin importarle cuantas veces tenga que decir que no lo haga... Lo usual

-Nada nada solo quería ver a mi persona favorita en este mundo-Respondió el ojiazul plantándole un beso en la mejilla

-Mira Mathias ahora en verdad no tengo tiempo de tus tonterías tengo que ir por Emil, ya salio de la escuela y ya voy tarde- Dijo como excusa para quitarse a Mathias de encima, aunque s tuviera que ir por Emil

-Yo te acompañó! así podemos estar mas tiempo juntos y hablar de nuestra relación...-Dijo el rubio

-Que!, Tu y yo ni siquiera somos amigos, no te hagas ilusiones

-Entonces si puedo ir ?-Hizo cara de perrito huérfano

-Tengo opción?-Exclamo el noruego, por supuesto que no tenia opción, ese danés estaba tan pegado a el como un chile, y como todo chicle solo puede quitarse con hielo, en otras palabras siendo como un cubo de hielo con el

-Y como va Emil?-Dijo el ojiazul intentando romper el hielo

-Según su maestro bien, pero no socializa mucho-Dijo cabizbajo el noruego,en verdad le daba igual, con que le fuera bien en calificaciones estaba satisfecho

-Se parece mucho a ti!-Exclamo el rubio de ojos azules

-La verdad no, el le es indiferente a muchas cosas, hasta mis ordenes le importan un bledo- Dijo un poco enojado con lo ultimo

-Y tu no has intentado pasar mas tiempo con el? tal vez así entiendas el porque de su comportamiento-Susurro el danés

-No se por que te estoy contando esto, deberás que no tienes nada mejor que hacer-Dicho esto volteo hacia donde se encontraba Emil llegando hasta el

-OnniChan-Dijo en tono serio el de ojos morados, en verdad le importaba un bledo

-Emil-Respondió de la misma manera cortante a su hermano menor, parece que fuera una pelea de orgullo

-Quien es el ?-pregunto Emil refiriéndose a Mathias

-El no es...-Pero no termino porque fue interrumpido por el danés

-Su novio, pero el no lo sabe- Respondió con una gran sonrisa el ojiazul

-No le hagas caso Emil vámonos-Exclamo el rubio platinado saliendo de ahí con su hermano menor

-Ah Lukas... vas a ver que un día seras mio, vas a ver-Se decía a si mismo el danés de ojos azules al ver a lo lejos a su amado

...

-Francia! que haces aquí idiota del vino?-Exclamo el imperio británico

-Hoy es 4 de julio, ahora si te vas a poner ebrio y enfermo-Afirmo con su típica mirada el Francés

-No es...-Pero antes de terminar su oración se dispuso a toser sangre

-Lo ves, por eso estoy yo aquí, es evidente que tu mismo podrías matarte sin mi ayuda y mi hermosa presencia-Contesto el rubio de ojos violeta

-Tu hermosa presencia? prefiero pudrir me a estar contigo-Contesto el ingles

-Y quien te dijo que tenias opción?

-Ya soy adulto,puedo cuidarme solo Francis

-Sabes,siempre has estado solo,es mas es un descaro que Scott ni siquiera te haya querido cuidar,Gales tampoco quiso e Irlanda menos Que pasa con tus hermanos?pero para tu suerte estuve yo,y aquí estoy

-Lo se, se que me quieres pero ya es momento de que este al cuidado de alguien mas y tu lo sabes...-Dijo cabizbajo el ingles

-Tu sabes que solo quiero que estés bien

-Lo se

...

-Querido Shinsei Roma

Te Escribo otra vez para comunicarte de lo que esta pasando, se que no es importante pero tenia que contártelo

Ayer Francia-Niichan me dijo que habías muerto hace como 18 años Curioso no? si estuvieras muerto no estuvieses leyendo mis cartas. Cambiando de tema ayer vi como la señorita Elizabetha y el señor Roderich se estaban peleando por tocar el piano,no se porque a la señorita Hedervary le interesaría tocar el piano, sinceramente le escuche y sonaba horrible, estaba desentonada cuando quería cantar, también el señor Roderich estaba con ella, lo que se me hizo raro es que aparte de que estaban encima del piano estaban desnudos, no se tu que este pasando pero me urgía contártelo

Te quiere muchísimo

Italia


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas de la autora: Hola como están? espero que muy bien, perdonen me si me tarde mucho escribiendo este capitulo pero estuve presentando, de hecho mañana tengo examen así que mil disculpas, Creo que ahora si le puse amor al fic pero bueno queda a decisión de ustedes**

**Capitulo 5 Lo ecscuche de ti **

Si se podía describir la situación con una palabra, no veo otra mas adecuada: Tensión

2 de Octubre 1835

-Como pudiste maldito bastardo!-María perdió los estribos, y un jarrón de fina cerámica procedió a estrellarse contra la pared

-Yo no he hecho nada! Fue tu gobierno el culpable-Se defendió el rubio

-No,no,no! Fueron tus pobladores los que están haciendo semejante alboroto! Tus "americanos"!-Y una vez mas un objeto se estrello contra la pared

-No tienes derecho a enojarte! Tu nos diste el permiso-Dijo el ojiazul, tratando de conservar la calma

-Q-U-E-D-A-R-S-E! Eran mis reglas y que obedecerían a mi gobierno No que se levantaran en armas!

-Sabes a quien te oyes?Todo puede pasar María-Dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, pero el intento fue en vano

-No me parezco a Antonio! Ni de chiste!, me costaba que algo así podía llegar a pasar Pero no que fueras tu!-Grito a todo pulmón la mexicana de ojos rojos, ya no sabia en que creer

-Pero María -Intento acercarse le y tomarla en brazos, pero no obtuvo el resultado esperado

-Alejate...-Dijo cabizbaja la castaña

-María ...-No debió tocarla

-Que no oíste maldito gringo de mierda! Vete de aquí y no vuelvas Nunca!

-No estas pensando con claridad, vamos-Pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya lo tenia en la mira, un acercamiento mas y la espada se llenaría de sangre

-No he sido clara? Te vas! Esto es la guerra!-Alfred ya no conocía a la persona que tenia frente a sus ojos, era tan fría, vengativa y orgullosa, ella ya no era la chica que conoció hace unos años

*Flash Back*

-Buenos días!-Dijo el estadounidense con su típica sonrisa en la cara

-Buenas tardes querrás decir...-dijo María dándole a entender al americano que ya pasaba de mediodía

-Oh,disculpe me, pero es que mi habitación era muy acojedora y no pude evitar dormir mas de la cuenta-Dijo un poco apenado el rubio de ojos azules

-No te preocupes,las sirvientas están en el comedor, puedes pedirles que le preparen algo de comer-Dijo la ojirroja sin despegar la mirada de los papeles

-No es por ser descortés,pero no tengo hambre; solo quería hacerle compañía, veo que siempre esta sola- Afirmo el rubio

-Estoy sola porque asi me concentro mejor,tengo mucho trabajo,ya que cierto presidente no puede hacer solo dicho trabajo que se le encomendó-Dijo esta vez la mexicana alzando la mirada hacia el ojiazul

-Mmm, y no quieres salir... a tomar aire fresco?-Dijo con timidez, pero a la vez proyectando esa confianza que siempre tiene

-Me estas invitando a una cita?-Dijo la castaña alzando la mirada una vez mas,completamente segura de si misma, pero por dentro estaba como cualquier chica de 17 años a la que invitaban a salir por primera vez

-No... si así lo prefieres-En verdad el ojiazul estaba a poco de ponerse rojo

-Mmm, esta bien , necesito descansar-Y no dudo un segundo cuando tomo a Alfred entre sus manos y lo llevo al jardín trasero

En verdad era tranquilizante estar ahí, un prado verde lleno de flores: rosas, azaleas, alcatrazes, valerianas, Heliotropos; estaba lleno de arboles, en especial de sauces que cubrían del exceso de sol a las bellas flores, se sentía como estar en el paraíso por unos minutos, olvidarte de todo y solo mirar hacia el cielo azul, sentir el agua fría del estanque,no oír ruido alguno de la civilización mas que el de la naturaleza, las aves, el viento

-Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, por eso vengo aqui cuando quiero descansar-Dijo la castaña de ojos rubí recostándose en el patio bajo un árbol

-Ya veo, oye México...

-María, puedes decirme así-Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa sincera,en verdad ella si que tenia muchas facetas, y Alfred quería conocerlas todas

-María oye Tu extrañas a Antonio-pregunto el ojiazul

-si te soy sincera si, lo extraño, pero todo tiene que quedarse como esta, al menos por un tiempo,necesito que comprenda que yo soy capaz de valerme por mi misma,y que yo no iba a permitir los altos impuestos y abusos a mi gente claro-Lo ultimo lo dijo con más melancolía,pero sin dejar de sonreír

-Se ve que le tenias aprecio-Dijo recordando a Arthur

-Si lo quería mucho, era mi hermano mayor, pero bueno ya soy adulta-Dijo con mas calma y sin darle importancia

-Aparte no nada más tu te independizaste de el, prácticamente toda América latina

-Si, mis queridos hermanos canijos del sur-Dijo la ojirroja recordando los buenos tiempos, de cuando todos estaban juntos

-Si, tuviste muchos hermanos, yo solo tengo a Mattew,pero nadie lo toma en cuenta,curioso,siendo mi hermano y ni así lo conocen-Dijo con un poco de egoísmo

-Aja, siendo "Tu" hermano, que dicha-Dijo en tono burlón la castaña

-Y que me dices tu, eres México el tesoro mas codiciado de España, mas que tus hermanos y hermanas,si que mereces un titulo-Dijo el americano sonrojando a María

-Bah, los títulos no importan, lo que importa es la persona-Dijo María disimulando su sonrojo

-Bueno si de eso se trata, eres la mejor persona que he conocido-Ya era evidente, Alfed estaba dejando ver sus sentimientos hacia ella, porque Como no enamorarse de una persona como María?Era lida, decidida, dulce, independiente y lo mas importante: tenia un corazón sincero, seguía pura, sin ninguna mancha de soberbia ni egoísmo, como si de una niña se tratase

Y entonces lo entendió

Eso era la clave de lo que había sucedido

Antonio aun la trataba como una niña que no sabe nada del mundo por el simple hecho de que es pura e inocente y que podría salir lastimada

María podía ser pura pero no estúpida, ella sabe lo que quiere, lo que tiene que hacer, y lo que conlleva todo eso

Sin embargo, nadie querría soltar a una joya que se encontró, es ilógico,mas ella rompió la barrera que conducía a su libertad y Antonio lo tiene que entender, es el inicio de su madurez, y eso no se puede evitar

Se había quedado dormidos en el patio trasero,Alfred fue el primero en despertar, ya era de noche, alrededor de las 7:30

Vio a María dormida, tan tierna y tan hermosa que no lo pudo evitar

Se acerco a su rostro y posteriormente a sus labios dándole un casto beso, que fue correspondido

-P-Pensé que estabas dormida-Dijo apenado el rubio

-Caes muy fácil en las mentiras-dijo la mexicana y posteriormente se abalanzo hacia el rubio para besarle

Era un beso que de tierno se torno a apasionado,solo que Alfred no pudo evitar abrir los ojos y entonces se rompió su ilusión

Junto a ella había una botella de Tequila

Eso lo explica todo, mientras no ponía atención ella se sirvió un trago y se le han deber pasado las copas, al parecer todo fue culpa del alcohol

Pero Alfred no iba a dejar de pelear por que un día estén juntos,pasar los milenios y no dejar de quererse

Es amor, uno que le llenaba el alma, y que era todo

*Fin del Flash Back*

Mientras tanto en Europa...

-Elizabeta!-espeto el austriaco

-Si?Roderich?-Pregunto la ojiverde

-Necesito que cuides a Italia,tengo un viaje que hacer-respondió el de ojos violáceos

-Ahora que paso?-Pregunto con curiosidad la húngara

-Gilbert quiere unificar a la confederación del rin, aprovechando que el Sacro Imperio Romano ya no esta

-Y cual es el problema?

-Por dios Elizabeta, es Gilbert quien quedara a cargo de ese niño , no voy a permitir que haya 2 como el, con el es mas que suficiente-Dijo el moreno a la ojiverde como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-Pero no vas a poder! Te caerías solo financiando a ese nuevo país, ya tienes a Italia, sin mencionar que podrías morir en el intento

-Elizabeta, querida, puedo hacer las cosas sin tu consentimiento-Dijo descortésmente el moreno

-Soy tu esposa! Que insensible eres!-Dijo molesta la húngara

-Y yo soy tu marido

-Pues si de títulos se trata nos graduamos al mismo tiempo no?Espeto la ojiverde

-No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, tengo que irme-Y prácticamente salio corriendo de la habitación

-No me dejes hablando sola Roderich Edelnstein!- Y lo siguió hasta la puerta

Y efectivamente dejo a Elizabeta hablando sola, pero no contaban con que Italia estaba escuchando...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Queridos lectores! Me complace informarles que porfin me llego la inspiracion, y ya se que me diran que me tardo mucho, pero es que los malditos examenes no me dejan hacer nada, bueno no les aburro con mis desordenes mentales y aquí va

Capitulo 6

-Italia ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Nada señorita Hédervary, solo estaba limpiando

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, puedes descanzar, el señor Austria no volvera hasta dentro de unos dias ¿Esta bien?-Pregunto la ojiverde esbozando una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias señorita Hédervary- Y esbozo su tipica sonrisa italiana

Posteriormente el pequeño feliciano se dirigio a su habitacion; cabe decir que no era muy grande, pero era acojedora y eso es mas que suficiente; procedio a tomar tinta y papel y comenzo a escribir

"_Querido Shinsei Roma:_

_Necesito informarte que tu hermano Prussia quiere unificar tu territorio ¡Necesitas impedirlo! Todos creen que has muerto, pero yo no, y por lo tanto el señor Austria tambien quiere dominar a ese nuevo pais, no se puede, tu eres el que decidira eso, necesitas demostrarles que no estas muerto; esta es mi unica oportunidad de reunirme con mi hermano, ya que si el señor Austria entra en la guerra, no tendra suficiente poder para lidiar con Romano conmigo_

_Espero que estes bien y que la carta te llegue lo mas pronto posible_

_Te quiere_

_Italia Veneciano_"

Despues de guardar la carta en su sobre y preparalma para su envio comenzo a escribir una nueva

"_Querido Romano:_

_Tengo noticias importantes, el señor Austria y Prussia probablemente entren en guerra por la custodia de un nuevo pais que quieren crear unificando el territorio de Shinsei Roma; a lo que voy es que lo mas seguro es que esta sea nuestra unica oportunidad de volver a estar juntos, lo unico que queda es esperar, y rezar por que el señor España no tenga la fuerza para combatir_

_Contactame pronto_

_Te quiere tu hermano_

_Italia Veneciano_"

Al final procedio a enviar las cartas, como era evidente (pero a esta autora le gusta romper su record de palabras escritas en cada capitulo) una iba a los estados de la confederacion germanica (Para que me entiendan la que es despues de la confederacion del rin y esa que dije despues del sacro) y otra directamente a España; porque si los " hermanos mayores" entraban en guerra, no podrian contra su unificacion; solo podian esperar.

…

-Matty, _mon ami _ ¿que haces por aquí?-Pregunto el frances que se encontraba placidamente recostado en su sillon carisimo con una copa de vino tinto en las manos

-Nada solo queria pasar un tiempo por aca en europa, mi hermano entro en guerra con México*_Y yo ya no lo soporto*_ -dijo el canadiense

-_Madmoaselle Marie_? ¿Qué hizo para hacer enojar a la damita?*-Pregunto una vez mas el frances pero esta vez cediendole el asiento al de ojos violaceos

-Tengo entendido que Texas un estado de María se quiere independizar de ella, y se quiere anexar a mi hermano, y como que no le gusto la idea-Respondio el de ojos violeta

-Querido _mon ami, _ a nadie le gustaria perder territorio, y menos cuando recien es independiente de alguna metropoli, como cuando a_ Angleterre _los perdio a ustedes 2- Respondio el frances dandole un sorbo a su copa de vino

-Por primera vez te concedo la razon Francis, por cierto ¿Tienes noticias de Arthur?-Pregunto con un poco mas de interes el canadiense de ojos violetas

-Pues mi querido _Angleterre _, parece que nada, creo que sigue resentido por las peleas de mi Napoleon, pero pasado es pasado-Dijo el frances soltando una carcajada recordando las guerras contra Inglaterra

-¿Y de Antonio? ¿Cómo esta despues de lo de María, y practicamente de toda america?-Pregunto el canadiense poniendose a sus anchas en ese comodo sillon, en verdad quisiera uno de esos

-Oh_ Antonie _ esta medio depre,pero tiene a Romano, digo, practicamente perdio a toda américa menos a Cuba y a Puerto Rico, pero bueno un dia iba a pasar, y no dudo que con Romano se repita la misma historia, aunque a mi me hubiera gustado tenerlo como subordinado, que desperdicio-Respondio el frances

-Se supone que Gilbert esta en guerra con Austria ¿No?- No es por nada pero ahora el canadiense hace mas preguntas que un niño de 5 años, talvez estar tiempo solo le altero la mente

-Si, Edelstein y Beilschmidt pelean para ver quien se queda con el nuevo pais que piensan formar: Alemania-Dijo el frances sin darle mucha importancia

-Pero donde lo piensan formar o que? Se supone que toda Europa esta ocupada o algo asi por el estilo no?-Pregunto extrañado el de ojos violetas

-Pues de los paises que dejo SIR, los van a unificar a todos-Le dijo el frances

-Oh bueno, solo tenia curiosidad-Respondio el canadiense de ojos violaceos tomando un poco de vino que su compañero frances le sirvio

-No importa _mon ami _ puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras'Dijo el frances con una sonrisa picara acercandose al canadiense que empezaba a temblar

-Solo no te acerques a mis partes vitales, te estare vigilando-Reprocho el canadiense alejandose del frances que ya tenia sus manos en otro lado

-Ah _mon amour _, me quitas la diversion sabias?-Y opto por carcajearse, sin dejar de soltarle miraditas al canadiense, en verdad le atarraba siquiera tenerlo cerca, esta noche le pondria llave a su puerta

…..

-¡Idiota!, Quiero que me cuentes algo para dormir-Espeto el pequeño Romano a todo pulmon importandole un bledo si dejaba sordo al español

-Bueno….. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- Dijo resignado el español metiendose el dedo al oido, no sabia si era su imaginacion o corria sangre de su oido

-Quiero que me termines de contar como conociste a Quetzaly-Dijo el italiano haciendo puchero y poniendo la cara mas tierna que hubieras podido imaginar; o almenos asi lo imaginaba el español, ese pequeño niño solo zarandeaba al ojiverde de un lado al otro, y al parecer de lo aturdido empezo a tener alucinaciones

-Ah… bueno…-Dijo empezando a tomar conciencia de donde estaba

-No quieres que te cuente el cuento de la cenicienta?-Pregunto el ojiverde tratando de evadir la peticion del menor

-¡No! ¡Quetzaly!-Grito el menor a todo pulmon

-Bueno, si no queda de otra-Dijo resignandose nuevamente ante el italiano empezando a relatar su pasado en la recien descubrida América

*Flash Back*

-Bien Cortés, es hora de explorar, por lo tanto te exijo que no haya malos entendidos vale?- Ordeno el español de ojos verdes

-Esta bien tio, no me levantare en armas si asi lo deseases-Respondio el capitan de la expedicion

-Vale… que se oye?-Pregunto el Imperio haciendo referencia a los arbustos que no paraban de crujir

-Sacad a Malinche del barco, vosotros la necesitamos-Ordeno el capitan Cortés  
>-Xoxotl! – Dijo Malinche al ser sacada de la manera mas barbara que pudieran imaginar, me sorprende que no se haya roto los huesos al ser tumbada desde esa altura<p>

-¡No seais estupidos! A una mujer no se le trata asi, sobretodo si es parte esencial de nuestra expedicion por el nuevo mundo, malditos gillipollas-Reprendio el Imperio español a los marineros por el trato tan desconsiderado hacia la india Malinche

-Mi querida Malinche, espero que perdones a estos bastardos de mierda por sus sandeces-Dijo Cortés a la india

-Si pudieras ser tan amable de quitarrme estas jodidas cadenas, encerio te lo agradeceria mi querido Capitan-Dijo la india usando su mas que evidente sarcasmo

-Vale, Vale, habla con ese tipo que esta por alla y dile que nos lleve con su emperador-Interrumpio el ojiverde al capitan, ya que, esas miraditas eran mas que obvias

Y efectivamente habia una persona alli, para la suerte de ellos Malinche hablaba el mismo dialecto, y ahora es donde la autora se saca los pelos de la cabeza porque no tiene imaginacion para idear una situacion mas complicada, mentira, ya se le ocurrio una

-Cortés...-Llamo la india al Capitan, esto no huele a nada bueno

-Si querida?-Respondio el capitan practicamente corriendo hacia su llamado

-Hay un ligero detalle que olvide en mi tiempo en España-Respondio la india a punto de dar las malas noticias

-Bueno, aquí no nadamas estan los aztecas, tambien estan los mayas y los mixtecas, y….. el asentamiento azteca queda en el centro de este lugar…-Ya lo solto, por supuesto que no era todo pan con miel, siempre hay problemas

-¿Al centro? Pero si te hayamos en la costa….-Dijo el capitan

-Si, pero precisamente en ese tiempo mi familia y yo nos tuvimos que ir de ahí, porque habia constantes guerras y era muy peligroso-Respondio la India, memorando lo doloroso que ha deber sido ver a muchos integrantes de su familia morir

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto el castaño de ojos verdes que siempre tenia sus narices metidas en lo que no le importa

-Para llegar a Tenochtitlan tendremos que ir hasta el centro, no queda de otra-Respondio la india sintiendose como una estupida al olvidar tal informacion

-Es verdad que nos tomara dias, pero bueno, queremos conocerle-Dijo el Imperio

-¿Estas deacuerdo?-Pregunto el español al capitan Cortés que tenia la mirada perdida en otro lugar

-Vale, Malinche ¿Cuántos dias nos tomara llegar hasta alla?-Pregunto el capitan esta vez poniendo atencion a dicha conversacion

-De perdido 5 dias, pero si nos apresuramos podremos llegar en 4, siempre y cuando cierto español no este embobado viendo las flores de este lugar-Dijo la india lanzando la indirecta muy directa

-Vale vale, sigamos- Dijo el español que si recibio la indirecta

Y de esta forma, nuestros 3 aventureros fueron hacia la cuidad, y como ya habia mencionado antes que esta autora no tiene imaginacion, lees pido que visualizan la escena en que Miguel y Tulio de "El camino hacia el Dorado" pero con nuestros 3 personajes de este fic, imaginenselo un momento.

Llegaron a la ciudad y Malinche por estar acostumbrada a dichos escalones que perecen que te van a matar si decides dejar de subirlos, fue la primera en llegar hasta la entrada, pidiendo a los habitantes que se abstinieran de provocar desorden ante dichos extraños. Asimismo pidio hablar con el "Hueitlatoni" que estuviera en su apogeo, para su decepcion ya no estaba su anterior rey, ahora el trono de los aztecas le correspondia a Moctezuma II

Nuevamente tuvieron que subir mas escalones para llegar a la piramide, y ahí, justo en la cima contemplaron a quien era el "Hueitlatoni"

Y sin embargo los ojos del español de ojos verdes estaban fijos en otro lado, no sabia si era por arte de magia u obra del destino que se cruzaron con unos ojos anaranjados con brillos que resplandecian como el amanecer en el este

-_¡Antonio! _–Susurro la india dandole un codazo a nuestro querido ojiverde para que reaccionara  
>-Perdonadme, mi nombre es Antonio Fernandez Carriedp y he venido desde España(Por no mencionar que tambien le representa), al otro lado del mar-Y obiamente Malinche tradujo todo lo que el castaño decia<p>

-Veo que han venido desde muy lejos, les pido que se sientan como en casa, estamos a sus servicios-Fue lo que la india tradujo, y asi procedieron a darle un vistazo a la ciudad

-Mocte, no es seguro que dejes que esos extraños entren en la ciudad, no sabemos de lo que son capaces-Susurro en el oido del hueitlatoni la de ojos anaranjados

-Quetzaly, querida, no te preocupes,talvez ellos sean los dioses que hemos estado esperando, quizas, las cosas mejoren en mi ciudad-Respondio el de ojos castaños

-¿Tu ciudad? Es mi gente, la cual me constituye, y cabe decir que tienes suerte de tenerme o tendrian constantes problemas, sobre todo porque siempre meten la pata y hacen enojar a Quetzalcoatl, si fuera por el, ya ni existirian en este mundo, pero ¿Quién es la que salva el dia?

-Tu Quetzaly, ya lo sabemos eres nuestra diosa en la tierra, quien ha velado por nosotros desde tiempos inmemorables-Dijo el castaño alabando a el Imperio Azteca

-Si , ya lo se-Dijo con tono egocentrico la castaña de ojos naranjas

-Y por lo que he visto, presiento que el muchacho de ojos verdes tambien lo es-Dijo sacandola de sus pensamientos, era mas que obvio que se dio cuenta de cuando cruzaron miradas

-Queztalcoatl no me ha mentido, se que no lo haria, el dijo que no hay mas como yo-Afrimo el Imperio, dudando de sus propias palabras

-Tu sabes que te miente todo el tiempo, como cuando Mictlantecuhtli le dijo que hiciera sonar un caracol y este hizo trampa haciendole agujeros para emitir sonido, y eso nos condeno a ser todos diferentes-Contesto Moctezuma

-Eso no es nada-Dijo la castaña haciendo pucheros, Mocte tenia buena excusa

-O como cuando dijo que el mundo acabaria en 2012, y solo era porque se le acabo el espacio en el calendario-Contesto el hueitlatoni riendose a carcajadas

-Quien sabe, alamejor ocurre una desgracia-Dijo la de ojos naranjas, aunque, pensandolo bien, a nosotros si nos ocurrio una desgracia CofelcopetudocomopresidenteCof

Los dias que pasaron los 3 exploradores en esa ciudad fueron encantadores, la gente, la comida, la cultura, inclusive a Cortés le gusto el lugar, puez hizo de las suyas con Malinche, ya saben a que me refiero(Lemmon)

Por lo tanto nuestro querido español de ojos verdes y sonrisa contagiosa se tuvo que ir solo a andar por alli

-Psssst!-Se oyo un chistido a lo que el ojiverde reacciono

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto el castaño, esa pregunta era mas que obvia

-Sigume…-Dijo la sombra que le llamaba

Y efectivamente empezo a seguir a aquella sombra que le llamaba, al parecer nadie le dijo de pequeño que no debia hacer caso a los extraños, pero que mas da, y llego hasta la piramide donde se adentraron para despues la silueta rebelar su identidad

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones Dios?-Pregunto con tono firme la de ojos anaranjados

-Pues, no soy un dios, es cierto que no soy como los demas pero; un segundo, ¿Cómo sabes que soy diferente?-Pregunto confundido el español

-Lo intui, ahora dime que es lo que quieres-Pregunto una vez mas la azteca, pero con un tono tanto imperativo, no iba a dejar que le anduviera con rodeos

-Solo queriamos comerciar-Afirmo el ojiverde sin temor alguno, vaya ue es un mentiroso

-Bien ahora dime ¿Quién eres?-Pregunto la castaña de ojos anaranjados mirandole fijamente al español sin serle indiferente, queriendo penetrar en su alma

-Soy como tu, represento a la gente que conforma un lugar, no como quien esta al mando, si no, como quien lo es en carne y hueso-Dijo el español mirandola directamente a los ojos, perfiendose en sus hermosos ojos de color naranja, logrando penetrar en ellos, para darse cuenta de que ambos son iguales

-Me parece imposible, y tan normal a la vez-Dijo la azteca acercandose cada vez mas hacia el español

-Si te soy sincero, me interesaste desde que te vi junto al rey-Y justo cuando la azteca iba a decir "Yo tambien" el español volvio a hablar

-Tu rey…-Alejandose de ella, pues le daba la impresión de que entre ellos 2 habia algo mas

-El unico que me ha llamado la atencion en todos mis siglos eres tu…-Dijo la ojinaranja acortando la distancia entre ellos 2 para besrale, fue un beso muy apasionado, demasiado si consideras que se acababban de conocer, y por ser ella misma, le entregaba todo lo que una "diosa" le podria ofrecer

*Fin del Flash Back*


End file.
